Ini Cerita Gue, Mana Cerita Lo ?
by Kumada Chiyu
Summary: "Keluarga gue ada 4 orang."/"1. Bokap gue, Uchiha Fugaku. Gile men, orangnya tampangnya sadis bener!"/"2. nyokap gue, Uchiha Mikoto. Asli, dia itu ibu paling baik sedunia."/"3. Kakak laki-laki gue. Uchiha Itachi. Anjrit! Dia itu kakak paling error sedunia yang gue punya!"/"Ini cerita gue, mana cerita lo ?"/humor, non -massacre. RnR please :3


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Ini cerita gue, mana cerita lo ? © Chii no PinkyCherry**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : "Keluarga gue itu terdiri dari, Bokap, Nyokap, satu Kakak laki-laki, dan terakhir gue sendiri."/"****Pertama****, bokap gue, namanya Uchiha Fugaku. Gile **_**men**_**, orangnya tampangnya sadis bener! Mukanya kayak lagi nahan pup tiga hari tiga malem."/"**** Kedua****, nyokap gue. Namanya Uchiha Mikoto. Asli, dia itu ibu paling baik sedunia."/"Dan yang ****terakhir****, kakak laki-laki gue. Namanya Uchiha Itachi. Anjrit! Dia itu kakak paling **_**error **_**sedunia yang gue punya!"/**_**"Ehm, aku Sasuke. Kamu ?"/"Aku Sakura."/**_**"**_** ini cerita gue, mana cerita lo ?"**_

**.**

**.**

**Humor/Parody**

**.**

**.**

**Warning! : typo(s), OOC, AU, Sasuke POV, bahasa non-baku, non massacre Uchiha's Clan, a little bit of humor XD, slight SasuSaku, Sasuke and the Family ****, Oneshoot!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yo! Kenalin, nama gue Uchiha Sasuke. Gue cowok ganteng, keren, kaya, _cool_, banyak _fans_ nya, yang kebetulan pula menyandang marga Uchiha. Lo tau sendiri kan kalo denger kata Uchiha itu gimana ? Yap so pasti mamen, Uchiha itu udah terkenal sejepang –bahkan sedunia _maybe_ ? Gue gak terlalu peduli sih tapinya.

Coba lo tanya bokap lo deh, "Pap, Uchiha itu siapa sih ?" Gue yakin 1000% kalo bokap lo bakal ngomong, "Yaampun nak, kamu gatau Uchiha itu siapa ? Ituloh, Uchiha itu sebuah perusahaan besar dibidang bisnis yang paling terkenal dan paling dihormati diseluruh Jepang. Uchiha itu kaya raya, bahkan sampai keturunan ke sepuluh pun hartanya masih banyak."

Yah gue tau sih, pasti semua orang tau tentang 'siapa itu Uchiha', hanya sebatas itu doang. Padahal kalo lo mau belajar tentang kebudayaan keluarga Uchiha, lo bakal nemuin fakta-fakta mengejutkan lainnya. Kalo gue pribadi sih males belajar kebudayaan keluarga sendiri. Gak penting. Yang penting itu, gue udah ada, di keluarga Uchiha.

Tapi gue gak mau ngomongin masalah fakta keluarga Uchiha dari jaman jebot dulu. Ih males gila. Sebenernya gue gak tau juga sih, haha. Gue cuma pengen jelasin fakta-fakta yang menyangkut ruang lingkup yang kecil aja. Ya seperti yang ada dikeluarga gue aja.

Lo tau gak gue anak keberapa di keluarga gue ? kalo bisa jawab gue kasih cium deh. Tapi sama si manda aja yak. Ituloh, manda itu nama buat ular raksasa peliharaan gue. Haha. Mampus kena tipu lo. Lagian udah mupeng aja denger kata 'gue kasih cium'.

Ya tapi sih gue gak bisa nyalahin lo yang mupeng gitu liat gue. Secara gue itu ganteng. Beneran, suer deh. Banyak juga sih yang bilang gue itu ganteng. Ralat. Sangat ganteng malah! Haha.

Balik ke pertanyaan gue. Tau gak lo gue anak keberapa ?

Hn ? pertama ? yakin itu jawabannya. Heh ? anak kedua ? yakin ? ciyus ? miapah ?

Kok jadi alay sih gue, najis tralala trilili. Iyuh.

Oke oke, lo bener. Gue itu anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Alias gue itu anak bontot atau bahasa kerennya sih bungsu.

Oh ya, gue belom kasih tau tentang keluarga gue ya ? kasian. Sini-sini, cup-cup jangan nangis ah.

Nah, gue bakal certain tentang keluarga gue sekarang. Keluarga gue itu terdiri dari, Bokap, Nyokap, satu Kakak laki-laki, dan terakhir gue sendiri. Yap bener banget, gue itu sekeluarga cuma berempat doang.

Dikit ? emang. Tapi sih bodo amat. Malah tenang, gak berisik. Eh tapi, tunggu. Tadi gue ngomong apa ? tenang ? gak berisik ?

Oke gue kenalin satu-satu keluarga gue ama lo.

.

.

.

Pertama, bokap gue, namanya Uchiha Fugaku. Gile _men_, orangnya tampangnya sadis bener! Mukanya kayak lagi nahan pup tiga hari tiga malem. Cemberut mulu. Kesannya kayak preman mau malakin tukang sayur gitu dipasar. Tapi lo jangan salah _bro_, bokap gue itu jayus abis. Dia tuh demen banget ngelucu gitu didepan keluarga gue. Ya tapi itu, karena _muka nahan boker tiga hari_-nya itu malah bikin tukang lontong sayur yang lewat depan rumah malah langsung ngibrit kayak mau ditembak ama pasukan Israel. Ckck _Poor My Daddy._

_._

_._

Kedua, nyokap gue. Namanya Uchiha Mikoto. Asli, dia itu ibu paling baik sedunia. Udah cantik, manis, anggun, lembut, lemah gemulai dan banyak sisi positif lainnya melekat didirinya. Gue aja ampe mikir, nanti kalo gue punya istri, harus kayak nyokap gue. Titik. Tapi itu pemikiran gue dulu pas masih SD. Semua berubah ketika…

_**#Flashback.**_

"_Mami, mami, Sasu mau jalan-jalan dong."_

"_Aduh sayang, mami gak bisa nak. Perut Mami lagi sakit banget sayang. Mami lagi datang bulan."_

"_Kok mami jahat banget sih sama Sasu ?"_

"_Bukannya gitu nak, mami lagi sakit."_

"_Mami bohong. Mami udah gak sayang sama Sasu lagi."_

"_Enggak nak, mami sayang banget sama kamu."_

"_Bohong."_

"_Sasu…"_

"_Mami jahat!"_

"_Tapi mami―"_

"_Mami jahat!" Sasuke teriak sambil guling-gulingan di lantai._

_Mikoto yang emang lagi sakit perut gara-gara lagi datang bulan, dikatain jahat sama anak sendiri, kepalanya sakit karena denger teriakan dan tangisan Sasuke, akhirnya gak bisa nahan amarahnya._

"_MAMI TUH LAGI SAKIT, SASUKE! KAMU ITU GAK NGERTI BANGET SIH KALO DIBILANGIN! KALO MAU PERGI, SANA PERGI SENDIRI! MAMI GAK PEDULI." Teriak mikoto didepan Sasuke._

_Anjrit. Kaget banget, tiba-tiba diteriakin sekenceng toa masjid! Sasuke kecil langsung diem, nangisnya berenti. Dia kaget, baru ini dia denger maminya teriak-teriak marah sama dia. Saking shock-nya, Sasuke pun pipis dicelana._

**#Flashback end.**

Sasuke merinding disko setiap dia nginget kejadian kampret itu! Pelajaran yang dia dapet waktu itu : '_Jangan pernah bikin nyokap lo kesel kalo dia lagi sakit datang bulan. Nyokap lo bakal berubah seketika. Dari yang selembut Sutra, bisa kasar kayak parutan kelapa!_.

Semenjak saat itu, kalo nyokap lagi datang bulan, gue gak berani deket-deket. Minimal banget radius 10 meter lah. _Ckck Trauma ya Sas ?_

_._

_._

_._

Dan yang terakhir, kakak laki-laki gue. Namanya Uchiha Itachi. Anjrit! Dia itu kakak paling _error _sedunia yang gue punya! Lo belom tau ya, kalo kakak laki-laki gue itu _stress_! Eits, bukan otaknya yang _stress_, tapi kelakuannya itu bikin gue_ illfeel_ sama dia. Oh _God_, dia itu kenapa mesti ada di dunia ini, ya Tuhan ? padahal tampang sih dia lumayan ganteng kayak gue, ya walau dibawah gue lah pastinya. Tapi ituloh, sinkronisasi antara tampang dan kelakuan beda jauh! Kayak langit ama bumi! _Shit_! Gue kesel kalo nginget-nginget kelakuan dia!

Lo bilang gue kejam ama kakak gue ? oke sini, gue ajak lo buat liat kelakuannya dia sehari-hari. Baru nanti lo bisa mutusin gue kejam apa enggak.

_#1._

"_Sasuke~ tau gak, hari ini gue libur kuliah loh~" Itachi masuk kamar gue sambil senyum-senyum gaje, tapi mencurigakan._

"_Terus, gue harus bilang WOW gitu ?" jawab gue acuh._

"_Sasu-chan dingin deh ama kakak." Wajah Itachi seolah-olah menunjukkan raut sedih._

"_Cih! Dipikir imut apa muka lo, Chi ? malah pengen muntah gue liatnya."_

"_Kampret! Eh, temenin gue yuk."_

"_Ogah."_

"_Please dong, temenin gue ke Konoha Square yuk, gue pengen beli sesuatu."_

"_Apaan ? "_

"_Pengen beli krim anti-aging nih, kayaknya kulit muka gue udh rada kering-kering keriput gitu."_

_Krik._

_Krik. Krik._

_Anjir! Kakak gue apa-apaan sih. Kok malah jadi merhatiin wajah gitu ? Ganteng-ganteng cacat._

_#2._

_Terlihat Itachi baru pulang kerumah sekitar jam 7 malam. Sasuke yang dari tadi lagi asyik nonton tv, menoleh pada kakaknya yang baru datang._

"_Tadaima."_

"_Hn."_

"_Bonyok mana, Sas ?"_

"_Pergi."_

"_Oh." Itachi lalu hendak pergi kekamarnya._

"_Chi." Panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba._

"_Hn ?" Itachi berenti._

"_Lo dari mana baru balik jam segini ?"_

"_Hn ? Oh, tadi gue abis dari salon. Biasa, jadwal gue buat perawatan rambut gue. Tau gak, tadi gue abis rebonding loh. Nih liat, rambut gue lurus alus gitu kan ?" itachi membuka iketan rambutnya, sehingga rambutnya kini tergerai dengan indahnya. Tak lupa ia mengiba-ngibaskan rambutnya untuk menambah efek dramatis kayak di iklan-iklan shampoo gitu._

_SIING~_

"_Hn ? Gimana, Sas ? bagus kan rambut gu―" Itachi berenti sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya._

"_Loh, Sasuke mana ? perasaan tadi disitu deh." Itachi tengok kiri-tengok kanan mencari dimana adiknya berada._

"_Sas, mau kemana lo ?" tanya Itachi, dia ngeliat Sasuke lagi di tangga._

"_Hn ? mau tidur."_

"_Kan gue lagi cerita tentang rambut gue."_

"_Lo tuh idiot." Sasuke langsung naik tangga dan langsung masuk kekamar._

Nah lo liat sendiri kan ? gimana kelakuan si Itachi yang menurut gue udah lebih dari kata, Idiot! Gimana gue gak _illfeel_ sama kelakuannya dia. Muka ganteng tapi kelakuan cacat. Pantes gak pernah punya pacar! _Ckck. Jleb banget, Sas omongan lo…_

_._

_._

Nah, sekarang kita beralih kepada cerita tentang gue sendiri. _Yoi mamen, mas broh._

Gue mau cerita apa ya, tentang gue ? hm jadi bingung sendiri gue. Ya maklum ya, hidup gue itu selalu_ perfect_. Gak ada noda ataupun celah dalam hidup gue. Secara gitu, gue kan Uchiha Sasuke.

Narsis ? emang. Uchiha itu emang harus narsis. Itu wajib hukumnya! Tapi pengecualian buat si Itachi. Dia mah narsisnya narsis norak bin alay. Kalo gue mah, narsis keren bin ganteng.

Oya, sebenernya gue punya satu cerita yang paling memalukan dalam hidup gue. Rasanya pengen ngubur diri gue sendiri kedalam samudra antartika, ditelen ikan paus terbang, dan akhirnya hidup bahagia dan tenang di dalem perut paus tanpa ada yang tau.

Oke, itu cukup lebay. Tapi tetep, lebaynya gue itu lebay ganteng. Haha. Protes ? belom pernah kelilipan lemari ya ?

Balik ke cerita. Jadi gini, kan gue punya satu cerita yang menurut gue itu sangat memalukan dan menjatuhkan harga diri gue sebagai seorang Uchiha. Yaitu, kesimpulan dari cerita gue itu, sebenernya seganteng-gantengnya gue, sesempurna-sempurnanya gue, gue itu ternyata pernah ditolak seorang cewek!

Anjrit. Kampret. Kesel banget gue kalo nginget tuh cerita. Rasanya pengen gue jambak aja rambutnya si Itachi. Oke, gak ada hubungannya sama Itachi.

Jadi gini, dulu itu…

**#Flashback.**

_Gue itu dari kecil tuh udah sering banget dipuji-puji terus sama orang. Ama keluarga, ama orang tua, tetangga, saudara, bahkan orang yang baru ketemu._

"_Ih, kamu ganteng banget sih nak, nama kamu siapa ?" Itu reaksi kalo orang baru pertama kali liat gue. Padahal ya, gue tekankan, gue itu baru aja masuk SD kelas satu! Dan gue udah dipuji-puji oleh orang banyak, sehingga bikin pala gue besar. Ralat. Besar kepala._

_Suatu saat, pas gue pulang Sekolah seperti biasa, ketika gue keluar kelas, banyak banget ibu-ibu pada ngerubungin gue langsung. Biasa, penasaran sama muka ganteng gue ini. Yah, gue sih cuek aja, orang dari kecil gue udah sering dioper sini-oper sana. Alias semua tante, om, bahkan opa gue sering bawa gue kerumah mereka masing-masing untuk ajak gue main kerumah mereka._

_Yah, maklum yah. Nasib orang ganteng yang jadi primadona itu ya emang gitu, diperebutkan semua orang. Haha. Apa ? mau muntah ? silahkan. Asal jangan didepan gue! *deathglare*_

_Lanjut. Pas akhirnya gue dengan susah payah keluar dari keributan ibu-ibu brutal tersebut, gue melanjutkan langkah untuk pulang kerumah gue. Gue udah gak sabar pengen cerita ke nyokap kalo tadi gue bisa masang puzzle gajah dalam waktu tiga puluh detik._

_Oke, gue yakin, pasti lo pikir itu lebay. Tapi tidak untuk anak sepitik yang baru masuk kelas 1 SD. Itutuh, udah amazing abis bro!_

_Dengan langkah satu-dua-satu-dua, gue berjalan melewati kompleks Cherry Blossoms. Hm, sebenernya gue tuh heran sama orang yang namain kompleks itu dengan nama 'Cherry Blossoms'. Bayangin aja, masalahnya, disekitar kompleks itu tuh gak ada satupun pohon sakura! Ck. Katarak kali tuh orang. Apa dia sewaktu ngasih nama tuh kompleks, orang tersebut lagi mabuk, terus gak sengaja nabrak pohon sakura trus mati ? akhirnya untuk mengenang orang tersebut, maka komples ini dinamakan dengan 'Cherry Blossoms' untuk mengingatkan kalo yang punya kompleks mati gara-gara nabrak pohon Sakura._

_Oke, gue anggap ini lebay. Banget malah!_

_Lanjut. Pas gue lagi jalan ngelewatin tuh kompleks, eh gak sengaja gue ngeliat ada anak cewek kecil berambut merah muda, lagi jongkok didepan pager rumah orang. Iya orang, masa setan. Tadinya sih gue bodo amat ama tuh cewek, eh tapi lama-kelamaan nangisnya malah guling-gulingan ditanah sambil meraung-raung. Gue rada illfeel ama tuh bocah, secara ingus meler dihidung, air mata ngalir terus, ck ancur parah penampilan tuh bocah. Ckck_

_Akhirnya gue samperin, terus gue sodorin sapu tangan dari kantong celana gue. Dia dongak, yah walau mukanya lagi absurd banget gara-gara ingus sama airmatanya, tapi gue kayak terpana gitu pas liat mukanya dia. Terlebih pas gue tatap bola matanya yang berwarna viridian itu. Berasa teduh banget pas gue liat._

_Gue yang nyadar udah mulai OoC gitu, dehem dikit buat netralisir perasaan gue. Sial. Bisa-bisanya gue OoC disaat kayak gitu. Huh. Masih perlu semedi lagi nih gue di gunung fuji. Ck._

_Tuh bocah masih diem aja, dia cuma ngeliatin sapu tangan yang gue sodorin. Kampret. Kaga tau apa dia kalo tangan gue pegel. Rasanya pengen gue unyeng-unyeng tuh muka biar bersih, biar kaga ada ingus sama airmata yang bikin penampilannya absurd._

_Tetep, tuh bocah masih diem ditempat. Gue ngira apa tuh anak patung kali ya ? tapi tadi dia gerak tuh. Tapi kok diem aja ? jadi rada parno gitu jadinya._

"_Nih, pake. Lap ingusmu." Akhirnya gue mecah keheningan antara gue sama dia._

_Akhirnya dia ngambil sapu tangannya. Akhirnya pemirsaahhhh. Pas udah diambil sama dia tuh sapu tangannya, langsung tangan gue, gue masukin ke kantong celana. Padahal alibi tuh, tangan gue keram gitu ngambang ditengah-tengah udara gitu, ck. Tapi tetep, muka gue masih gantengnya klimaks._

_Dia langsung nyemprengin ingusnya di sapu tangan gue. Gue terpana, antara shock sama rada jijik gitu ngeliatnya. Sumpah demi apapun, tuh bocah banyak banget ingusnya. pengen ngomong, tapi gak enak. Secara, ntar kalo dia tersinggung gitu, terus dia marah dan lari sambil lempar sapu tangannya kearah muka gue gimana ? ntar ganteng nya gue ilang dong. NO!_

"_Kamu kenapa ?" tanya gue basa-basi dikit. Gak enak kalo gue ketusin, ntar malah mewek lagi. Orang juga dia udah diem nangisnya._

"_Nggak apa-apa." Dia geleng-geleng kepala._

"_Oh." Gue bingung mau respon apaan. Orang dia bilang gak kenapa-kenapa. Yaudah gue diem aja._

"_Kamu siapa ?" tiba-tiba dia ngomong lagi. Tapi mukanya sekarang udah mendingan, gak ada ingus dan airmata lagi. Hahh, akhirnya mata gue kembali dapat melihat pemandangan normal, gak absurd kayak tadi._

"_Ehm, aku Sasuke. Kamu ?" gue langsung jongkok, abis dia lagi jongkok juga sih. Kan capek dari tadi nunduk sambil bungkuk gitu. Pinggang berasa juga lumayan._

"_Aku Sakura."_

"_Kamu kok nangis sih ?" tanya gue lagi. Abis masih penasaran._

"_Aku lagi sedih. Abis, Naruto-kun gak suka sama aku, dia sukanya sama Hina-chan."_

_Ha ? apaan ? Naruto-kun ? Hina-chan ? siapa pula mereka ? sorry ya, gue gak kenal. Tapi gak mungkin dong gue ngerespon kayak gitu. Jaim dikit gitu depan cewek. Cukup cantik pula anaknya._

"_Emang kamu suka banget sama yang namanya Naruto-kun itu ?" tanya gue basa-basi dikit._

"_Suka. Suka banget malah. Huuh, aku sedih banget, Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sakura, mukanya disedih-sedihin gitu. Berasa lagi nonton adegan opera sabun kesukaan nyokap. Ck._

_Ntar dulu deh, dia manggil gue apa tadi ? Sasuke-kun ? Salah tau! Harusnya tuh lo manggil gue Sasuke Ganteng!_

_Lanjut. "Emang Sakura gak ada cowok lain yang bisa disukain selain naruto-kun itu ?"_

_Halah, ini anak SD udah ngarti aja suka-sukaan. Padahal masih bau kencur gini. Gue juga lagi nih, nanya apaan sih tuh gue ? emang gue tau apa siapa si Naruto itu ? kedengerannya kok jadi SKSD gini ya gue ? Ck._

"_Gak ada. Cuma Naruto-kun yang Sakura suka."_

"_Yaudah, sama aku aja gimana ?"_

"_Hah ? Maksud Sasuke apa ?"_

"_Ya, gimana kalo Sakura sukanya jangan sama Naruto-kun lagi, tapi sama Sasuke aja. Sasuke kan Ganteng." Gue narsis. Ya biasa lah, kalo orang ganteng mesti tebar pesona gitu. Dan gue harus dapetin Sakura. Walaupun juga, hati gue udah kepincut dikit pas liat wajah cantiknya dia._

"_Hah ? Sasuke ganteng ?" Sakura mengernyit._

_What ? apa-apaan tatapan itu ? seumur-umur baru kali ini gue dapet tatapan kayak gitu. Secara ya, gue dari kecil udah dipuji-puji kalo gue itu ganteng alami. Gantengnya gue bahkan ngalahin kegantengan orang arab yang diusir dari negaranya sendiri._

_Oke, bahkan gue belom pernah liat muka tuh orang arab. Gue cuma liat di tv doang, itupun sekilas ngelirik doang._

"_Iya dong. Aku kan ganteng."_

"_Hm, iya sih kamu ganteng." So pasti mamen. Gak ada yang mungkin bisa bilang kalo gue itu gak ganteng._

"_Tapi aku gak suka sama kamu. Rambut kamu aneh. Kayak pantat ayam gitu."_

_WATEPAK ? lo bilang apa ? lo bilang model rambut bak brad pitt lagi main pilm gini, dibilang aneh kayak pantat ayam ?_

_Wah, gue kira mata lo katarak deh, Sakura. Mending lo pulang terus langsung check-up ke dokter mata di rumah sakit terdekat. Gue yakin, mata lo pasti burek, gak bisa bedain mana rambut keren ala emo style gini sama pantat ayam._

_Kampret, gue tersinggung! _

_Sial. baru kali ini gue merasa dipermalukan gini. Udah ditolak, dikatain juga lagi model rambut gue. Awas aja nih, si Sakura. Gue rasanya pengen pites dia._

_Gue yang shock banget baru pertama kali mengalami penolakan secara kejam ―rambut gue dikatain aneh, bro!, langsung bangun dari jongkok gue. Gue nahan nangis, bibir bawah gue gigit sekenceng-kencengnya. Gak mau lah ya, gue ketauan nangis cuma gara-gara ditolak dan dikatain, terus mana ada si Sakura, cewek pink aneh._

_Sakura kaget karena gue tiba-tiba diri gitu, dia rada heran liat gue diem aja sambil nunduk, kayak nahan nangis gitu. Emang gue nahan nangis, kampret!_

"_Sasuke kenapa ? Mau pulang ya ?" Sakura ikut diri._

_Gue udah gak bisa ngomong. Kalo ngomong, bisa-bisa gue kelepasan nangis. Dih, gak elit banget. Langsung aja gue lari ninggalin Sakura. Gue lari sekenceng-kencengnya dari situ. Terdengar dari jauh pas gue lari, sakura teriak-teriak gaje gitu._

"_Sasuke, hati-hati ya pulangnya." Sakura ngelambai-lambaikan tangannya seolah berkata 'Bye-bye' kearah gue._

_Kampret! Masih sempet-sempetnya dia bilang hati-hati sambil dadah-dadah ke gue. Padahal dia kan yang udah bikin gue nangis. Sial. Gue gak terima! Awas lo Sakura. Kalo ketemu, bakal gue bikin peritungan sama lo._

_Akhirnya gue nyampe rumah dengan muka merah sambil ditekuk dua belas. Lah iya lah, orang gue nahan nangis dijalan. Nyokap khawatir gitu ama keadaan gue._

"_Kamu kenapa, nak ?" nyokap nanya sambik ngelus-ngelus rambut gue._

"_A-ak-aku… aku… Huwaaaaa…! Rambut Sasu dibilang aneh, mi…" akhirnya gue ngadu sambil nangis sesengukkan._

"_Hah ? Apa ? Kamu kenapa, sayang ?" Nyokap gelagapan gara-gara panik liat gue nangis kenceng sambil ngeraung-raung. Yah, kegantengan gue ilang sudah saat itu. Gue ngerasa paling jelek sedunia gara-gara ditolak._

_Bener-bener cewek kampret! Dia udah bikin hidup gue kacau!_

_Akhirnya siang itu dihabiskan dengan nyokap gue yang panik gara-gara gue gak berenti nangis. Sampe-sampe nyokap nelpon bokap sama kakak gue buat buru-buru pulang. Ckck. Ngerepotin deh lo, Sas…_

**#Flashback End**

Haah, sial. kalo gue inget-inget lagi tuh kejadian, sumpah bikin gue kesel setengah mampus. Dikemanain harga diri gue waktu itu hah ? apa dijual di pasar loak ? Murah amat!

Gue bener-bener gak nyangka, kalo gue bakal ditolak waktu itu. Yah, walau gue gak bisa nyalahin Sakura sepenuhnya juga sih. Lagian guenya aja yang bego waktu itu, ketahuan baru aja ketemu sehari sama Sakura, tapi udah nembak dia aja. Ini yang bego siapa sih sebenernya ? Gue atau Uchiha Sasuke ?

Oya, untuk sekedar info, gue sekarang udah gede lah. Udah bukan anak sepitik pas kelas 1 SD dulu. Sekarang gue udah SMA kali _coy._ Haha. Gue udah kelas 2 SMA di _Konoha High School._ Tetep, kegantengan gue gak berubah atau berkurang dari dulu. Malahan gue tambah ganteng kali, _bro._

Lo tau gak ? hampir ¾ populasi siswi disekolah gue ini itu, ya _fansgirl_ gue lah. Haha secara gue paling ganteng disekolah ini. Udah ganteng keren pula. Mantap!

Tapi satu yang kurang dari gue. gue itu jomblo! Anjir! Jangan ketawa deh lo. Kayak lo paling laku aja. Gue tuh punya alasan sendiri kali gue milih tetap jomblo. Padahal udah 17 tahun gue hidup.

Mau tau alasannya ? kasih gue _alphard _dulu, baru gue kasih tau.

ADUH! Gak usah pake nimpuk juga kali. Sakit, kampret! Oke, oke, gue kasih tau alasan gue. Puas ?

Sebenernya, alasan gue jomblo itu karena gue masih penasaran sama cewek _pink_ aneh yang dulu udah nolak gue. Yap, bener banget jawaban lo. Siapa lagi, kalo bukan si Sakura.

Abis gimana ya, dia tuh walau udah nolak gue ―kampret!, tapi tetep aja dia tuh cewek pertama yang udah bikin gue terpana gitu. Dengan wajah penuh ingus dan airmatanya dia, dia sanggup mengalihkan dunia gue. Asik dah, Author _fans _Afgan, mas _broh!_

Tapi bener, dia itu satu-satunya cewek yang bisa bikin gue selalu nginget dia, muka _absurd_nya dia. Haha. Dia bener-benert terkesan di otak gue. Canggih.

Makanya, sampe sekarang gue masih aja jomblo. Tapi jangan salah ya, gue itu jomblo ganteng kali. Banyak cewek pada ngantri buat jadi pacar gue, tapi semua gue tolak! Orang ganteng gitu loh! Hoho.

Narsis ? emang. Narsis gue, ganteng ini. Haha.

Sampe sekarang juga, gue suka keliling-keliling kota tempat gue tinggal cuma buat nemuin tuh cewe. Tapi herannya gak pernah ketemu. Sial.

Tapi gue yakin, gue dan Sakura pasti bakal jodoh kok. Liat aja, yakin gue! Mau taruhan ? _Alphard_ dulu sini.

Oke deh, cukup sekian cerita dari gue. Capek gue ngasih taunya. Ntar ganteng klimaks gue berkurang gara-gara gue kecapekan lagi. Oh no, gak mau ya gue. ck.

Oke, gue gatau cerita gue ini bakal lanjut atau enggak. Ya tergantung guenya lah _mood_ apa enggak. Haha.

_**Kata terakhir, ini cerita gue, mana cerita lo ?**_

Salam orang ganteng,

Uchiha Sasuke (Ganteng).

.

.

.

**Fin**

**Author's Note :**

**Hai ketemu lagi di fic kedua saya :D. Ahahaha, apa-apaan sih nih fic. Sumpah gaje bin abal bin Absurd bin Freak abis. Huahahaha. Abis saya lagi suka mikirin orang ganteng gitu. Terus tiba-tiba kepikiran Sasuke. Pertama, dia ganteng. Kedua, kayaknya lucu kalo dibuat narsis bin OoC. Wkwk**

**Akhirnya saya ketik saja fic ini. Gomen jika tak berkenan dihati para reader-sama m(_ _)m**

**Saya hanya menyalurkan apa yang ada diimajinasi saya, hehe. Kalo suka, saya bersyukur, kalo gak suka mohon maaf :')**

**Oke, untuk terakhir kalinya,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

Salam Jaim,

Chii no PinkyCherry

Jakarta, 25 mei 2013


End file.
